Gundam 00: Divergent Light
by ZeroTaste
Summary: Light travels along a linear path. It has a predetermined beginning, middle, and end. But... what if that path were to change? To diverge? What if something, or rather, SOMEONE was the cause of that change? What would be changed? What would stay the same? Where would the path lead then? WARNING: Slight AU.


**Mission 01: Celestial Being**

_A.D 2301 - Somewhere in the Republic of Krugis_

Two children, no older than ten, maybe eleven years old are running down the ruined streets of a Krugis town, the streets littered with debris. They rush forward, intent on facing the massive enemies that threatened their home, their resolve bolstered by the teachings of a holy man that had taught them how to defend their homes during these perilous times. This man gave them the weapons they carried in their arms, the weapons they used to kill those that stood in their way. This man's voice was the one that emanated throughout the battlefield, driving them to keep fighting.

"_This battle… is a holy war in the name of God…"_

The two boys stopped, firing their rifles at the menacing machine… A mobile suit called the Anf, that threatened to take all that they held dear.

"_We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of God."_

The Anf marched forward, undeterred by the children, blindly following the teachings of the man that gave them the resolve to fight for their land… their God. A lone child sat behind a wall, catching his breath, listening to the words of this so called "Holy Man".

"_We must NOT submit to the infidels…"_

A single Workloader MS charges forward, firing what few weapons it has, the life of its pilot cut short by a well placed shot from the Anf. The sound of the machine falling to its side is enough to snap the boy out of his daze, and he runs. He fires a few shots at the Anf, but he continues to run. The machine returns fire, but miraculously, it misses, but the resulting explosion sends the boy flying forward. Gathering his wits, and his rifle, he continues running. He crouches behind a wall as that man's voice, that _detestable_ man's voice continues reverberating throughout the battlefield.

"_By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of GOD!"_

The boys looked up, spying a doll, discarded in the chaos, its owner likely gone from this world. He looked at it for but a second, and returned his gaze downward. It was then that a single thought had bubbled to the surface, and he came to a conclusion.

'_In this world, there is no God…'_

His mind drifted back to happier times, to images of his friends, who had died for their "God". Another Workloader fired a volley of missiles at the Anf, but the attack had no effect. The towering machine fired upon the construction MS, killing the pilot inside and punching holes through the wall behind it. On the other side, the boy climbed to his feet, and began running once more. _His_ voice reached his ears, but he paid no attention, in his mind, only one thing was clear; in this world, there is no God.

He kept running; it was all he _could_ do at this point. Fighting now was pointless, he just wanted to survive! The sound of approaching gunfire caused his adrenaline to kick in, and he ran as fast as he could, and ducked behind another wall. It was then that the sound of hydraulics and groaning metal alerted him to the presence of _another_ Anf. His legs frozen in fear, he could only watch as the machine marched forward, its cannon pointing right at him. He didn't dare to blink, for what happened next was simply incredible. A bright pink beam rained down from the skies above, piercing straight through where the machine's cockpit was located, and he watched as several more beams rained down, destroying all the Mobile Suits that had destroyed his home. He looked around for the source of the attacks, when a pale green light shone, causing him to raise his eyes skyward. There, in the sky was what could only be some kind of mechanical _angel_, its body bearing no color, save for the strange antennae on its head, and sparkling green wings of light flowing out of its back. The mere sight of it was… _incredible_. What _was_ this machine that had descended from the skies above that saved him?

That day, Soran Ibrahim's life was changed forever_._

-_00_-_  
_

_A.D. 2288 - Location unknown  
_

_"Nothing but a failed prototype... Augmentation of subject's brain to utilize... Rendered into a vegetative state..."_

_Wh... What? Augmentation? Of what? _Who_? Why can't I move my body? Someone... Help me... Please..._

_"Subject Zero... Immediate disposal. Shift focus of project... Manipulation... genetic level..."_

DISPOSAL_? No... No! I... I don't want to die... Please... I don't want to die..._

_...  
_

_"Warning! Subject Zero has escaped captivity and- yes, he is currently on the run. All personnel are authorized to use deadly force in detaining Subject Zero for proper disposal. I repeat..."  
_

_No... I'm going to die... They're going to find me, and then kill me... Wait, someone's there! No... No... He's got a gun! He's-  
_

_"Don't worry... I won't let them kill you."  
_

_There's... blood? But it isn't mine... The soldier's blood? Who said that? Who saved me?  
_

_"Over here."  
_

_Such... kind eyes... So warm... Thank you... Thank you so much...  
_

_"Crap, they've found us! Hurry, get in here!"  
_

_Wait, what about you? Aren't you going to get in here too?  
_

_"Sorry, but it's not big enough to fit us both."  
_

_You're lying! It's plenty big! Why won't you get on? Please, don't leave me alone! _PLEASE_! _

_"Sorry..."  
_

_More blood. His blood. Oh god, he's been hurt. Let me out! Let me save you! Don't die... Please, don't die!  
_

_"... and Goodbye..."  
_

NO_!_

-_00_-_  
_

_A.D. 2307 - Somewhere near the Union Embassy in the AEU capitol  
_

"_NOOO_!"_  
_

Derrick Sanders bolted upright, having awoken in a cold sweat. After taking a few deep breaths, he groaned, realizing what had just happened.

"Great... another bad dream. That's the fourth time this month...and the tenth time that it's been the same damn dream..."

Tossing aside the mangled mass of sheets he had been sleeping in, he staggered towards the bathroom of the hotel room he was staying in, and splashed his face with a few handfuls of cold water, shaking off any lingering grogginess. Amber eyes stared back at him as he took slow, deep breaths, fogging up the mirror slightly as he leaned in closer, his shaggy white hair falling in front of his eyes and his head rested on the cool, glass-like surface for a brief moment. He stepped back into the main room where the bed, and the rest of the room's furniture was located, and found a small remote by the bedside nightstand. Pressing a button, the electronically controlled drapes retracted, showcasing the earliest moments of a beautiful sunset, which thankfully calmed Derrick down some. He scratched his head, wondering just where he had tossed aside his clothes, and stopped as his eyes rested upon his camera. He looked out the large window once more, watching as the sunrise rose along the horizon, bathing the landscape in an orangeish hue, watching as the sun rose above the field where the AEU would unveil their new MS.

He sighed, any anxiety from the nightmare having been replaced with a rather... melancholic calm, which was soon replaced with the frustrated grumblings of something about a "hack psychiatrist" and "stupidly high prices"._  
_

-_00_-

_AEU Test Field - Sometime later that day  
_

A camera zoomed in on the action as several spectators, mostly members of the press, military officials, and many political figures looked on, watching as Patrick Colasour, ace pilot of the Advanced European Union, demonstrated the combat capabilities of their newest variable fighter mobile suit, the AEU-09 Enact. A young man somewhere in his early thirties by the name of Billy Katagiri looked on as the slim profile of the new machine danced around the testing grounds.

"So this is the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit that runs on solar energy…"

A young man in a black business suit walked up to his side, his black coat and pants serving as quite the contrast to his friend's white suit. He smirked as he watched the scene unfold, clearly, the pilot of this MS never saw any actual combat. He saw several moments where he could have easily shot him down as the demonstration continued.

"The development of the AEU's orbital elevator is definitely lagging. They probably want to make up for that by making their mobile suits top of the line."

Billy Katagiri smiled as his friend so casually insulted the AEU in front of several political figures, a majority of which were AEU officials themselves. Smiling, he turned to acknowledge his cocky compatriot.

"Well, look at this! Should the ace of M Squad be showing his face here?" he said, raising an eyebrow, as if he didn't expect him to show up. Grinning in response, Graham replied in a manner befitting his enthusiastic nature.

"Why, of course I shouldn't be here!"

Billy only smiled, and watched as his friend took his seat next to him, and their gazes returned to the demonstration. It was then that their faces lost all traces of any good humor, and Billy spoke up again.

"Hm… You know, the AEU's got some nerve, all right… Announcing their new model at the same time as the Human Reform League's tenth anniversary ceremony and all."

Graham didn't really pay attention. His eyes were focused on the machine as it finished its performance, coming to a halt in front of the spectators.

"So what do you think of this new machine?" he asked, his eyes transfixed on the pastel green paint job of the Enact. He had a few opinions of his own, but he'd rather hear his friend's opinion on it as well. Billy smiled as he looked at the machine, an answer already in his mind.

"To be perfectly honest, it's just a knockoff of our Flag model. Only the _exterior_ design is original." He said in a mocking tone. Clearly, his friend's disapproval of the machine was as clear as his own.

_"You there! I can _HEAR_ you! What did you just say, pal? Come on!"_

Billy and Graham returned their gaze to the Enact, its cockpit hatch opened as its pilot, Patrick Colasour stood, looking decidedly irate. Billy chuckled at his response, and Graham smirked. "Well, at least it has good sound pickup." He mused. Billy smiled, closing his eyes as he did so. "I guess so." was his reply. Lord knew how many times his friend's mouth had gotten him into trouble. He supposed that today was no different.

-_00_-

_Somewhere above the Testing Grounds_

As the mystery mobile suit descended towards the testing grounds, within the cockpit of the machine, its pilot, a boy no older than sixteen, maybe fifteen, spoke in a monotone, his eyes affixed to the screen before him.

"Two four zero zero eight two... Exia has target location in sight. Cease GN Particle Dispersal upon arrival at Target. Target confirmed. Commencing First Phase on schedule..."

-_00_-

_Somewhere in low orbit - Location classified_

Amber eyes shone with a strange electricity as a lone figure clothed in a pilot suit similar to that of the boy floated within a small terminal, bathed in a reddish glow as he raised his head upward within the enclosed space.

"So, it's begun..."

And as soon as it was said, the figure was gone, off to prepare for the mission ahead.

-_00_-

Derrick suppressed a chuckle as he watched the AEU's ace begin to verbally assault the man that had insulted his nation's pride and joy, when his eyes trailed skyward, sunlight glinting off of the sunglasses that hid his amber-colored eyes. He absentmindedly toyed with a lock of his snow-white hair, hidden under a hat that seemed a bit too big for his head as he had his camera zoom in on a strange trail of green light off in the distance. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had noticed, as the AEU ace was being alerted about the same thing.

"What? An unknown? Why now of all times?"

His eyes squeezed shut almost instantly as his ears were greeted by the sharp hiss of radio static, grumbling loudly as he switched off the radio. Billy looked on as the strange machine descended, surprised by its sudden appearance.

"A mobile suit? Incredible, I didn't know they had another new model…" he said, his voice filled with surprise, and just a little bit of fear.

Graham couldn't take his eyes off of that thing. Its appearance was too strange. Something didn't add up. "That's not theirs…" he said, in awe of the strange machine that had appeared before them. What really caught his interest however, were those strange particles of light spewing out of the cone in its back. "What is with that light…?"

Derrick, however, was too busy taking pictures of the mobile suit, every sense screaming at him, telling him that he was looking at what could be the biggest scoop of his career standing right in front of him. He only half-listened to the chatter around him; Apparently, everyone's communication devices were malfunctioning. Curious, he took out his cell phone, which showed no bars. _'That's odd,'_ he thought. _'I _KNOW_ I can get service out here…'_

He snapped back to reality when a military official approached him, telling him that everyone needed to evacuate. His ears picked up the voice of a distressed Billy Katagiri, who looked at the machine, a mixture of fear, curiosity, and confusion on his face. "It's not an AEU model?" he said, "Then whose is it?"

Patrick Colasour, however, wasn't impressed. "Alright, who the hell are you? From the Union? Human Reform League? Well, either way, you're a party crasher, and you weren't invited. Now you're gonna pay the price!"

Derrick struggled against the grip of the soldier, who repeatedly told him to retreat to the shelters. _'Like hell I am!'_ He thought; No way he'd miss out on a scoop like this! Wrenching free of the officer's grip, he watched as the AEU's ace pulled out its sonic knife, and doubled over in pain as the all-too-close sonic waves assaulted his ears, along with the rest of the spectators present. What followed was a shock to everyone present; the mysterious mobile suit unfolded a massive blade mounted on his arm, and cut the hand of the Enact off as if it was made of paper! He was speechless for a moment, before he muttered the five words that were on everyone's mind at that moment.

"What the hell is going on?"

Patrick, however, only got angrier. With his face twisting in disgust, he shouted at the incredulous machine that had attacked him. "You bastard! You don't get it, do you?" with that, he fired off a shot from his mobile suit's linear rifle, only to have that arm cleaved right off. It was then that the mysterious machine cleaved off the rest of the other arm, and brought the Enact crashing to the ground, its pilot miraculously unharmed, save for his bruised ego. Using his camera's zoom function, he captured an image of a word imprinted on the forehead of the mysterious machine.

"A Gun…dam? Is that what it's called?" he mused; unaware that Billy and Graham were having a similar conversation with each other. _'This is too weird…'_ he thought. _'Just what IS that thing? Where did it come from? Was it… a warning of some kind?'_

-_00_-

The boy sighed; this was easier than expected... Was the pilot even trying? Speaking with what could be considered disappointment in his tone, he looked skyward as the Exia began to rise off of the ground._  
_

"Exia... First Phase completed. Now proceeding to Second Phase."

And with that, he was gone.

-_00_-

Derrick looked on as the machine's back emitted that eerie green light, turning around before it shot off into the sky. It didn't seem to have any propulsion system that he knew of, but still, it was flying! He managed to get a few shots of it as it flew off, finally lowering his camera once it was out of his camera's visual range.

Once the last of the green light particles faded away, he looked through the photos he had taken, stopping on the close up shot of the machine's forehead.

-_00_-

_Celestial Being Transport Ship "Ptolemaios" - Somewhere in low orbit_

"Ptolemy perimeter density; maintaining mission mode. Exia has passed the scheduled operation time for the first phase. It is most likely in the second phase now."

Christina Sierra looked over the incoming data as it was being fed to her monitor. Today was a big day, hopefully it would go off without a hitch. Lasse Aeon sat at the ship's controls, his voice filled with worry as he spoke. "I wonder if Setsuna's doing all right out there…" he said, keeping his eyes glued to the console in front of him. Lichtendahl Tsery looked at his Co-helmsman, and smiled nervously.

"Well, if he isn't, that spells the end for Celestial Being, doesn't it?"

Christina's eyes narrowed; they shouldn't be talking about such things; not on such an important day!

"That's enough idle chatter, you two," she said. "It's almost time to commence the third phase."

"I don't know why you have to be so uptight; it IS Celestial Being's big debut. Let's do it with flair." The bridge crew of the Ptolemaios turned to see their captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega, enter the bridge, bottle in hand. Christina's eyes widened in surprise; she smelled alcohol on her captain's breath!

"Hey, are you drinking?" she said, struggling to keep her voice as calm as possible. Lichtendahl, or "Lichty" as they called him, arched an eyebrow at Christina's declaration. Turning around, he glanced at Christina, then to his captain. "Did I hear that right?" He asked, shocked at the idea that the captain would be inebriated _now_, of all times. Sumeragi just shrugged in a dismissive manner.

"Well, why not?" she said, waving her bottle around. "I'm just in charge of _planning_ the missions. The rest is up to you guys." With that, she took a swig from her bottle, and took her seat as the Ptolemy's containers stopped their orbit, and Feldt Grace's voice reverberated throughout the ship.

"_Container loading completed. Moving Kyrios to catapult deck."_

With that, the bridge shook as the bow of the Ptolemy opened up to reveal its single catapult, and an orange, planelike object; the Kyrios, was lowered onto it. Within the machine, a young man sat inside the cockpit of the Kyrios. He began speaking to someone, though there wasn't anyone physically there to talk to.

"A real battle, Hallelujah. Just what you wanted… But this is just depressing to _me_." With that, he affixed the helmet of his pilot suit, and began launch preparations. Feldt's voice came over the radio once more.

"_Kyrios on catapult deck; increasing linear catapult voltage from two-thirty to five-twenty. Kyrios stabilized with linear field. Launch preparations complete; Transferring timing control to Kyrios."_

Eyes narrowed, Allelujah Haptism, the pilot of the Kyrios replied in a decidedly neutral tone.

"Roger, I have control. Kyrios, now commencing operation." And with a press of a button, and a twist of the controls, the Kyrios shot out of the catapult at a blinding pace, en route to the target area.

-_00_-

_Human Reform League Orbital Elevator "Heaven's Pillar" – Observation Deck_

A reporter from the JNN was on site as she reported live from the HRL Orbital Elevator, the entire room abuzz with activity.

"Orbital Elevator Number Two, better known as Heaven's Pillar; Here on the Geostationary Orbital Station, a festive party is underway, celebrating the tenth anniversary of the station's very first electricity transmission. Partygoers include ambassadors from the Human Reform League nations, corporate executives, and military personnel, all of whom contributed to the construction of the orbital elevator itself."

One of the attendees, Wang Liu Mei, looked out to space, anticipating the upcoming spectacle. She only half-paid attention to the chatter around her, when one of the waiters caught her attention.

"May I offer you a beverage?"

Turning around, she offered the waiter a polite smile, and replied in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Yes, I'll take one." Finishing her sentence with what he considered the cutest smile he had ever seen, the poor waiter's face took on a crimson hue as she floated over, taking a glass from his tray of non alcoholic beverages. She giggled, which was like music to the awestruck man's ears, and she spoke up.

"You know, some people think that real men don't blush."

The man's eyes widened and he averted his gaze as his cheeks burned from embarrassment. Wang Liu Mei laughed as she left the waiter feeling like half the man he was. As she took a sip from the drink she had procured from the man's tray, her servant, Hong Long, has glided up to her, silent as always.

"It has begun, my mistress." He said in a grave fashion.

Her jovial expression was gone now, and her eyes narrowed. "Finally… they're making their move."

-_00_-

_Location - Airspace near the AEU's Orbital Elevator_

The Exia's pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei, said nothing as he switched the GN Blade of his Gundam from Sword Mode to Rifle Mode, returning fire to the targets, intent on taking them down. The AEU had apparently hidden hangars within their orbital elevator. If this really was the case, then this was clearly a violation of the treaty limiting military strength, and this warranted Celestial Being's attention, and had been the focus of Phase Two of their first Intervention. His shots, unfortunately, missed, and he returned his weapon back to its Sword Mode, cleaving off the arm of the Hellion that held its Linear Rifle. His sensors alerted him to the two remaining Hellions, who had managed to circle around behind him, presumably to take him by surprise. Unfortunately, they didn't take into account the superior mobility of his Exia, who had dodged the rifle shots with ease. Looking upwards, his eyes narrowed as their suspicions were confirmed, as several more Hellions came flying downward, straight at him. He climbed in altitude, intent on taking them down. Elsewhere, Lockon Stratos, ace sniper of Celestial Being smirked as his orange Haro, a small robot used as his Dynames' fire support, alerted him of the reinforcements.

"Even Setsuna would have trouble in this situation, eh? Well, let's take aim, shall we?" Shifting from his reclining position within his cockpit, he gripped the device that he used to aim the large GN Sniper Rifle that his machine carried. "Let's go," he said, confidence radiating from his smile as he spoke. "Gundam Dynames, and Lockon Stratos in our debut battle!"

Above him, the Exia was having trouble; though the Exia's mobility was great, he was still the youngest of the Meisters, and therefore the least experienced of the four of them. He blocked a few volleys of gunfire with the shieldlike portion of his GN Blade, bobbing and weaving in and out of oncoming gunfire. A Hellion had gotten behind him, and Setsuna's reaction time wasn't fast enough, as he saw the MS begin to squeeze the trigger, and then… exploded spectacularly as the Dynames shot it straight through the middle. The other Hellion pilots were panicking now; the Dynames had begun its assault. "It's Lockon…" he said, little to no emotion conveyed in his words. Below him, Lockon picked off more Hellions using his Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle.

"Dynames is targeted and ready to fire!"

And so, Lockon shot down one Hellion after the other, none of the pilots able to do anything as they still couldn't retaliate, despite discerning that the shots had been coming from the ground below them. One Hellion was all that remained, but Setsuna made quick work of that one, cleaving off its arm, and watched as it spiraled downward. "And so the second phase…" he began, in that signature emotionless monotone.

"… Is now complete." finished Lockon, craning his head away from the targeting device.

-_00_-

_Human Reform League Orbital Elevator "Heaven's Pillar" – Geostationary Orbital Station  
_

An HRL soldier's eyes widened as several warnings were displayed on his console screen; this had been happening far too frequently for his liking today. "_Another_ reading on the E-Sensor? There's been a lot of debris floating out there today…"

Another soldier spared a glance at his associate's screen, and offered his two cents on the matter. Something seemed… _off_. "It sure seems like an awful lot of mass…" he mused, looking at the readings on the screen. A third soldier shrugged.

"Probably just the remains of an old generation satellite." was his response. Their supervisor, however, couldn't shake this feeling he had… Something wasn't right.

"Get a visual at maximum magnification. Don't forget, there's a ceremony still going on."

"Roger that, captain!" was the first soldier's response as he zoomed in on the orbital ring that held the three elevators together, the camera's catching something odd, and he zoomed in on the disturbance, sighting four Hellions, though there were no markings that showed that they were military property. However, their close proximity to the shielding provided by the arrays obliterated one of them. Undeterred by the loss of one of their comrades, the terrorists pressed on, only to be intercepted by the HRL's Space type Tieren mobile suits.

Above the chaos, the military personnel attending the ceremony were alerted of the situation, and had decided to vacate the premises. Wang Liu Mei saw this, and smirked. "Oh my," she said. "Everyone with a rank only seems to be interested in saving their _own_ lives…"

Hong Long's face was expressionless, but his concern was clearly there in his voice. "Should we evacuate?" he asked, despite knowing what his mistress' response would be.

"Of course not," she replied. "But kudos to Miss Sumeragi, her forecast was remarkably accurate."

The terrorist mobile suits carrying the large device opened it up, revealing it to be some kind of heavy duty missile launcher. With none of the Tierens close enough to intercept, they were on a clear path towards Heaven's Pillar. However, a flurry of pink-hued beams detonated the missiles prematurely, saving the guests inside, though the shrapnel battered the outer hull, causing them to wonder what was causing all the shaking. Wang Liu Mei closed her eyes, smiling at a joke that only she knew the answer to. "It's a Gundam…" she said to no one in particular. "… Gundam Kyrios."

"Miss Sumeragi's forecasting really is amazing..." mused Allelujah as he moved to intercept the terrorists in their Hellions. A well placed shot took out one of the mobile suits that had carried the launcher, and the other one soon followed. Unfortunately, he missed the third one, who had gone for a suicide run, in a desperate attempt to complete their mission. "A suicide attack?" he said. "These terrorists are all the same. Tieria, come in!"

On cue, Tieria Erde, in the GN-005 Virtue rose to meet the pilot with a deathwish, the GN particles spewing from its back interfering with the HRL's communications devices, as well as those carried by the guests, which only served to add to the confusion. Wang Liu Mei hung there in the room, floating along through the zero gravity environment.

"The Virtue…"

The massive machine hovered by the station, its heavy figure casting an imposing shadow as it readied its GN Bazooka.

"Virtue, preparing to destroy target." said the androgynous pilot as he hefted the massive weapon into firing position. In a flash of light, the Virtue unleashed a beam of monstrous proportions, incinerating the poor soul that had wandered into its firing range. "Confirming: Third phase now complete."

Allelujah only sighed in exasperation as he watched the Hellion detonate spectacularly. "Don't you think that was just a _little_ bit excessive?"

Tieria said nothing. Why should he give that disrespectful bastard an answer? He snorted indignantly as he swung the GN Bazooka to his side.

The guests in the station could only look on as they watched the spectacle unfold before them. The JNN reporter blinked once, then again as she asked "That was… What was that?"

-_00_-

As Derrick entered the nearby airport the following day, he caught a broadcast from JNN providing details on a terrorist attack on the HRL's High Orbital Station. It didn't really interest him, at least, not until the footage showed a mobile suit that was somewhat similar to the one at the demonstration.

He couldn't believe it. Another Gundam, and JNN already covering it? What the hell was going on? His eyes narrowed as the newscaster spoke again. _"We received an update on the incident. JNN has just received a video message from an organization that claims that it is responsible for preventing the attack and saving the station. It's not clear who they are, or if the claims they are making in the video are genuine, but what IS clear is that they are somehow involved in the incident. Now for our viewers, we will broadcast it unedited."_

The screen then shifted to the image of an older male sitting in a chair, facing the camera, who then began to address the audience.

"_I would like to address this statement to every human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves, simply 'Celestial Being'. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon, Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit, or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all; to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment, I make this declaration to all of humanity; No matter what the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization, or corporation that promotes war will be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves 'Celestial Being'. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat…"_

Derrick's head was spinning. This just got _really_ complicated, _really_ quickly. He watched as the man on the screen repeated his speech, and sighed. Looking at his watch, his flight was due to arrive any second. Walking to the gate, he glanced at the television again, which now had a sizable crowd gathering around it.

"Celestial Being, huh?"

* * *

_Hello and thank you for deciding to read _**Gundam 00: Divergent Light**_. I, like you, the reader, am a Gundam fan. If you're reading this story here on this site, then I'm sure you've also had your share of self-insert fantasies, Alternate Universes, or series rewrites. This fic's cast is largely the same as the show itself, save for a few of my OCs, one being Derrick Sanders. I have high hopes for this story, and I hope you'll get as much enjoyment out of reading it as I do writing it. It's no _**Birds of a Feather**_, (One hell of a Gundam SEED fanfic by Solid Shark. Check it out!) but hell, maybe if I'm lucky, it'll be half as good as that._

_What was with Derrick's dream? How will he affect the story? JUST HOW OUT OF CHARACTER CAN I MAKE TIERIA? Just read on, and find out...  
_

_Gundam, Gundam 00, and all related names and properties are owned by Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I do not own it, nor do I claim to own it._


End file.
